Park Gate
The Jurassic Park Gate 'is a famous trademark of the Jurassic Park Series, it first appeared in the first movie when the tour vehicles entered the Park. After this movie it became an icon of the franchise, and appeared in many other JP related media. Jurassic Park film When the Safari Jeeps enter Jurassic Park they ride through these immense gates. They are called ''Main Gates in the Jurassic Park Film Script and described as: two enormous, primitive gates, torches blazing on either side. Ian Malcolm mocks about their height saying, "What have they got in there''? King Kong?"'' Dennis Nedry later opens the gate to get the embryos to his contact on the boat at the East Dock. The Lost World: Jurassic Park The amphitheatre of Jurassic Park San Diego has similar gates at its entrance. However the torches are replaced with incandescent lighting. Jurassic World The Main Gate is seen in Jurassic World, having been salvaged from the ruins of the original park and modified to bear the new Jurassic World name. It is elevated and placed over the track of the Jurassic World Monorail so that trains departing the ferry dock pass through it to enter the park proper. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The Main Gate was seen destroyed right before the eruption. In Lockwood Manor a small model of the original gate was seen. Jurassic Park SNES game It has appeared in nearly all games based on the first movie. In the SNES game Jurassic Park the player (with Alan Grant as avatar) starts near the main gates, and like in the movie a voice says: Welcome to Jurassic Park. Warpath: Jurassic Park The Main Gates appear in Warpath: Jurassic Park, where it is called as "Tribal Gate". It is ''Suchomimus area. Another version of the Main Gates appears in the game, only with Warpath's logo. It can be seen in the title movie, the loading screen, the credits, and in the main menu. Another version appears, in Universal Studios. They resemble Jurassic Park San Diego's gates. Albertosaurus enters from it before fighting the player's dinosaur. Jurassic Park: Trespasser A small wooden gate appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser, near the end of The Beach. It might be an allusion to the main gate. The gate is closed and can't be opened. Therefore, Anne has to use the monorail to jump over the wall. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis The park gates appear in the main menu of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. The Main Gates are also a part of the entrance building. All visitors enter the park through the Main Gates. Jurassic Park: builder When Jurassic Park: Builder starts a cinematic featuring the gates is shown. The park gates are also shown in game. The gates are located next to the Research Center. Each tour car rides through the gate to enter the player's park. Other games The Main Gates are also a building in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. The Main Gates are seen in Jurassic Park: Explorer. The main gate is briefly seen in the intro of Jurassic Park: The Game, as well as appearing at the entrance to the park in the game. Song In the song Jurassic Park by Weird Al Yankovic, the gates are featured three times. The first time, it's normal. The second time, one of the lights goes out and a studio hand lights it back up and the third time, it features a dinosaur with a drum with Dinogizer's logo on it (a reference to the Energizer Bunny). Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park